The present invention relates to a radio receive coherent detection demodulator circuit and its demodulating method for use in radio communication, and in particular to a receive carrier loop filter of a phase-locked loop (PLL) for a carrier recovery on the basis of a bit error rate (BER) of a demodulated signal in demodulator and its demodulating method.